Episode 85
Der Dämonenkopf-Palast ist die 85. Episode us dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Auf der Suche nach Naraku, welcher ein weiteres Mal um Haaresbreite entkommen ist, treffen Inu Yasha und seine Freunde auf eine merkwürdige, alte Exorzistin, die ihnen von einem Palast erzählt, welcher von einem mächtigen Dämonen beherrscht wird und auf wessen Vertreibung eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt ist. Diese ist für Miroku Grund genug, den Bewohners des Palastes seine Hilfe, und die seiner Freunde anzubieten. Kurz darauf, bei einem Angriff des Dämons, welcher ausschliesslich aus einem abgetrennten Kopf besteht, stellt sich heraus, dass der Dämon nur eine Illusion ist. Miroku gelingt es daraufhin, diese zu zerstören. Nun wird Allen klar, dass sich der richtige Dämon noch immer im Palast befindet. Der Schlossherr scheint von ihm besessen zu sein, denn er tötet ausnahmslos jeden Diener, von welchem er glaubt, er habe ihn beobachtet. Während Inuyasha und seine Freunde überlegen, wie sie den Dämon aus dem Schlossherren austreiben können, bietet die hübsche Prinzessin Miroku an, ihn zur Grabstätte des Dämons zu führen, welche sich unter dem Palast befindet. Miroku folgt der Prinzessin bis tief unter die Erde. Als sie an der Grabstätte ankommen, zeigt der Dämon tatsächlich sein wahres Gesicht; es ist die Prinzessin, welche Miroku gezielt hierhin gelockt hat, um seine spirituellen Kräfte zu rauben. Während Inuyasha im Palast versucht, den Schlossherren vom Dämon zu befreien, beginnt die Prinzessin, Miroku die Lebenskraft auszusaugen. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sind auf der Suche nach Juwelensplittern, als sie auf einmal fühlen, wie eine starke Dämonenaura die Gegend verhängt. Inu Yasha will den Dämon sofort suchen. Ein wenig weiter Weg steht indessen eine alte Exorzistin, die gegen einen Dämon kämpft. Der Dämon kommt und sie salzt ihn ein, doch als sie zuschlagen will, verliert sie das Gleichgewicht und Inu Yasha kann sie nur so gerade eben retten. Die Exorzistin erkennt den Hundedämon in Inu Yasha und bewirft auch ihn mit ihrem spirituellen Salz, als Inu Yasha sie dafür hauen will, hält Miroku ihn fest und er muss die ganze Ladung Salz ertragen. Später erklärt die Exorzistin, dass in der Nähe ein Palast ist, wo vor langer Zeit ein Mann einen Dämonen beisegte, seinen Kopf begrub und den Palast darauf baute. Doch vor einiger Zeit wurde der Geist des Dämons wieder aktiv und im Palast herrscht bedrückte Stimmung. Die Gruppe folgt der Exorzistin zu dem Palast, nicht zuletzt, weil Miroku etwas von einer Belohnung hört. Dort angekommen, berichtet ein Mann davon, dass der Herr des Schlosses in den letzten Tagen sieben Bedienstete umgebracht hat, von denen er dachte, dass sie in ausspionieren. Außerdem macht er seitdem nichts mehr sondern sitzt nur in seinem Zimmer. Indessen spüren alle die Dämonenaura und sind etwas schlecht gestimmt, weil sie so stark ist, doch die Exorzistin merkt nichts und meint, dass es nur eine andere Art von Angst wäre. Inu Yasha fragt sich daher, ob die Exorzistin überhaupt real ist. Nun kommt auch die Prinzessin und bittet, dass ihr Vater von dem Dämon befreit wird, was für Miroku natürlich Anlass genug ist, sich der Prinzessin vor die Füße zu knien und ihr zu sagen, dass er es auf jeden Fall schaffen wird. In dem Moment kommt die Meldung, dass der Dämon da ist. Sango, sauer, weil Miroku die Prinzessin so sehr beachtet hatte, versucht, ihn mit dem Knochenbumerang zu töten und gleiches probiert Inu Yasha mit seinem Tessaiga, doch der Dämon scheint unverwundbar, er setzt sich immer wieder zusammen, bis Mirokus Sutras im den Garaus machen. Allerdings war es nur eine Illusion, das heißt, der Dämon ann jederzeit wiederkommen. Die Exorzistin versucht mit ihrem Reinigungssalz das Spüren der Dämonenaura auszutreiben, doch es funktioniert nicht. Inu Yasha meint, dass es nicht funktioniert, sodass die Exorzistin versucht, ihn mit ihrem Salt zu erwischen, bis seinem Ausweichen durch ein 'Mach Platz!' Einhalt geboten wird. Dann überbringt eine alte Frau eine Nachricht der Prinzessin, das Miroku doch zur Prinzessin kommen solle. Sango ist dagegen, angeblich weil sie meint, dass es gefährlich ist, Inu Yasha allerdings sagt, dass Sango offensichtlich eifersüchtig ist, worauf diese sehr wütend wird und die Exorzistin meint, dass Inu Yasha sich nicht benehmen kann. Miroku macht sich auf jeden Fall alleine auf den Weg. Inu Yasha meint, dass Miroku trotz schlechter Atmosphäre mit der Prinzessin zugange wäre, doch Kagome erkennt, dass Sango dadurch sehr angegriffen wird und lässt ihn erneut Platz machen. Dann werden sie auf einmal zum Herrn des Schlosses gerufen, der seine Dienerschaft hemmungslos niedermacht und isch schließlich in einen Dämon verwandelt, sodass Inu Yasha ihn besiegen muss. Miroku geht mit der Prinzessin zum Grab des Dämonenkopfs weit unter der Erde und dort erzählt die Prinzessin, dass das Siegel über dem Grab bei Erdarbeiten verletzt wurde und man dort nur noch die Gebeine von Priestern fand, die der Dämon in die Höhle gelockt und vernichtet hatte. Miroku muss erkennen, dass die Prinzessin die Dämonin ist und bewirft sie mit Reinigungssalz der Exorzistin, dass damit seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellt, denn die Prinzessin verwandelt sich in einen blauen Dämon. Mehr kann Miroku jedoch nicht machen, da er von der starken Aura inzwischen sehr weit gelähmt ist und Inu Yasha wird vermutlich nicht kommen, da er gegen den Schlossherr-Dämon kämpft. Soundtracks #Like a Hurricane #Half Demon, Inu Yasha #Dead Soul #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Fierce Battle #? #Demon, Sesshomaru #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Sign of Unrest #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Inu Yasha Transformed #Half Demon, Inu Yasha